Book One: Alpha Dog and Omegalomaniac
by AdrenalizeMe
Summary: Wolves are shown as savage creatures. But really, they are intelligent and one of the most successful hunters nature bestowed upon the earth. When you're half wolf, you get that ability and more. Four young women barge smack dab in the middle of the turtles' lives, quite literally. There will be love in the future, but not without it's own price. Pain, and blood. A lot of blood.


**Book One: Alpha Dog And Omegalomaniac**

**AN: **So, this is my first story...first. Go easy on me. I'm young, I have to learn. I wanted to combine some things from a bunch of my favorite stories and characters. Firstly, TMNT, I do not, and will not, ever own them. Loved them since I was like...five. Further more my characters are mine, they have qualities of both the wolves from the Twilight Sage (yes, burn my at the stake, I actually enjoyed those movies, just the wolf action really) and the wolves from the Nightshade series. (Goooood books btw.) So, I'll stop babbling now, here's the first chapter.

I hope you enjoy and give this a chance, I just jumped right in on the first chapter.

**Chapter One: A Rose Always Has It's Thorns**

**11:06 PM October 26th **

"Dammit breath! Breath!" her hands furiously pushed on his chest. Willing his lungs to take in air. The blood gushed from his upper abdomen and she cried in anguish.

"I won't let you die on me! You can't!" her cries were ear deafening and laced with a pain that only the heart broken knew of.

"Fucking breath!" she screamed as she collapsed onto the floor of the lab. The blood from her love's wounds seeping from his body and dripping onto the floor. The life literally draining from him.

"He's not going to make it. You have to stop." She rounded on the man in a second.

"If he dies, I die." Her voice was a rasping mess.

"No!" the cry wasn't deaf to her ears and tears welled in her eyes.

"I won't live without him…you know that sweetheart." She said as she rested her hand on the cheek of her lover. His skin growing cold by the minute. Slowly she leaned down, she knew he could hear her. He had to. "I'm going to make the pain go away my love. Don't you worry." She almost lost herself in tears as she spoke of her love for him. Sucking in a deep breath she briskly walked over to the silver case still on the desk. Flipping each lock swiftly she opened the large case and removed one of the items inside. A large syringe filled with bright red liquid, not blood. But a part of _her_ blood. The equivalent to a stereotypical vampire's venom.

"What is that?! What are you doing!?" a fierce growl rumbled in the back of her throat as she was questioned.

"Saving your brother's life!" she snapped as she plunged the needle straight into the slowing heart of the turtle. His body shuddered violently before he went limp, the heart monitor's beeping becoming that ear shattering, heart stopping, single tone.

"No! No you killed him! You killed him!" glass was shattering and people were screaming at this point. But no one seemed to see the open eyes of the turtle they thought to be dead. Or the way fire danced within them.

**11:07 PM March 26th**

It all started one rainy, dreary afternoon. The sun was covered by dark angry thunderheads that rolled with lightning and released their burden over the city. The ground seemed to shake with each rumble from the sky. The city lights still brightened every street with their neon glow. But not even the thunder could extinguish the ear deafening scream from somewhere in the city's depths.

"You here that?" Michelangelo asked his brother as they stood perched on the roof of a high rise. His baby blue eyes shimmered with anticipation. "Time to crack some skulls Donnie." He bounced on his feet, his body tingling, ready for a fight.

"Easy, let's go see what we're up against." Donatello stated calmly as he launched himself down from the roof to a nearby light post. Scaling numerous buildings and allies in pursuit of the scream, the sight that befell the two brothers was a sad one.

Curled up into a corner trembling with pure terror was a thin looking shell of a woman. Blood and dirt caked her skin in various places and her hair was worn down, frazzled and dirty. A young man was closing in on her, he had a knife. And he was pushing her arms away from her center.

"No, stop it! Stop!" the woman's voice was scratched and hoarse. Of course the drunken, sleezy man continued to tug at her arms.

Donatello's heart strings tugged at the sight, but he also felt something burning inside his chest, rage. She looked scared out of her mind. Hopefully she would think she was hallucinating. His bare feet made no sound as he landed in the shadows of the ally.

The sound of feet. She had heard it. "Help!" she screamed as she struggled to get away from her now ex boyfriend. The next thing that happened had her frozen in shock. Out of the dark corner of the ally strode a very large turtle whom was very skillfully walking on two well-muscled legs. Another soft thud. Two turtles! There were two of them standing almost five feet away from her. The first one wore a purple mask over his eyes and the other sported a bright orange one.

"Dude, not cool." The orange one grinned at the man that hovered over her. He snarled and spit in the direction of the two turtles.

"Gross." The purple banded turtle sprung forward at the next moment. She didn't know whether to run or watch, the sight of the purple banded turtle sent a strong fairly warm pulse throughout her entire body that had her shivering and wide eyed. The two seemed to dance around her drunken pursuer in a graceful manner that had her in awe again. A few unsteady swipes with a butterfly knife and a sharp cracking sound and the fight was over. The man lay unconscious on the ground, a knot forming on his head slowly. Wide pink eyes stared at the turtle's mask covered ones.

"We won't hurt you, promise." His voice sent the same warm pulse through her body. Her strength seeming to come back to her all at once. Fascination and shock drove her to approach the two turtles. The one in the purple mask strapped his weapon, a bo staff, back to his shell where it had originally been and held his hands up in surrender. She couldn't contain her curiosity any longer and her hands shot forward to snatch at his own. He flinched for a second but relaxed when he saw that perplexed pink eyes were examining his hand.

"You're turtles." She stated softly, her eyes never leaving his hand. The orange banded ninja showed a grin that would nearly split his head in two.

"Sure are dudette." He said cheekily. "Nice eyes chicka." She stopped dead in her movements and backed away. Orange mask looked at her quizzically. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

The girl sighed and shook her head. "Um…d-do you have n-names..so I can thank-k you properly?" she asked, teeth chattering as a sudden biting cold sunk it's unforgiving teeth into her. Her environment began to get too blurry for her taste, she tried in vain to blink it away.

"I'm Michelangelo, Mickey for short and this is my faithful side kick Donatello!" the orange masked one cheered with a goofy grin before getting a smack upside the head from his brother.

"Brother actually, and are you alright? You look like you're about to faint?" the woman shook her head and squinted her eyes at them.

"Oh no…n-no I'm…fine." Her knees buckled at that moment and the wind was knocked out of her as she was caught in the arms of the turtle in purple. His chocolate brown eyes were soft as he gave her a gentle smile.

"I got'cha." Brown eyes, like melted chocolate, imbedded themselves into her mind. "Let's get you fixed up." His voice sounded so far away, his eyes, they were gone now. Blackness prevailed and took hold of her as she fell unconscious. Unaware that she was nearly flying.

Warmth. Soft and inviting her to open her eyes. The light caused her to squint and squeeze her eyes closed again. A groan of pain escaped her lips as her head started pounding. She tried to move her limbs, numb, but no longer freezing. Something caught her attention. An IV protruded from her wrist. Suppressing her shock she looked around, forcing her eyes to open fully. This place, it looked like a lab. Immediately she felt horror. Where was she? Who had her?

"Oh, you're awake!" the girl whipped her head around. A rather beautiful red haired woman approached her from the entrance of the lab. She carried in her hand a first aid kit.

"W-who are you!" the words escaped her lips before she had time to think, the red head paused and smiled sweetly.

"My name is April, April O'Neil." She said as she crouched by the cot the girl was currently sitting on. She pulled out gauze and bandages of different sizes, cotton balls and cleaning alcohol. Dabbing some of the wound cleaning product onto a cotton ball she pointed to the girl's arm which had a myriad of scratches over it and already bandaged cuts. "May I?" she asked.

The girl stared at her for a few seconds before holding out her arm to this…April character. The two women sat in silence as April cleaned and re-bandaged her wounds. She didn't know how much time had passed before April suddenly spoke up.

"So, do you have a name?" green eyes sparkled as they looked over the girl one last time for remaining unchecked injuries.

"Uh…yea….Brair Rose…" she muttered knowing most people thought of the Disney film "Sleeping Beauty" when they heard her name.

"Pretty name." again her head shot up. Before her was the same turtle she thought she had been dreaming of. To her surprise and almost wonder, he was indeed real. The giant turtle moved so he stood next to a crouching April. His olive green skin seemed brighter in the fluorescents, his purple mask too. As he watched her with curious eyes she felt a sense of relief flood over her as his chocolate eyes once again met her pink ones.

"O-oh…thank you…..Donatello, right?" she vaguely remembered him and his other brother introducing themselves to her after they had saved her. Then it hit her. This was her hero. A turtle. He really had been real and it was all starting to make her head buzz and her ears ring.

"Yes. You can call me Don if Donatello is to formal for you." He mused as he watched her movements.

"Oh, alright…Don it is then." She rested her hand against her forehead. Hot. She was burning up. But this wasn't her normal body temperature, this was blazing. Just his eyes on her made her feel sick, but sick in a good way. If being sick has any good points about it. Like too many butterflies in her tummy.

"I-uh need..s-some water…I think..yes…water." she pushed down the lump in her throat that kept her from speaking.

"I'll get you some. You look like you just got ten times paler." April said patting Briar's shoulder. Hot! Wow she is really burning up! The red head thought as she left the lab. Donatello kept his eyes on Briar as she fidgeted in her spot across from him, his staring was making her a bit more irritated then she liked. Irritation was more her older sister's speed, Briar was always calm, always collected. Now she was on edge and beginning to seeth with irritation. This was not a good sign, well it was, but it wasn't at the same time. She looked up at the staring turtle with blazing pink eyes and finally snapped.

"Would ya' cut it out?!" the turtle shook his head to clear his mind, he hadn't even known he had been staring.

"W-what…I'm sorry.." he held up his hands in surrender. "It's just…there are sparks around you.." he looked suddenly nervous as the sparks instantly turned to a nervous sputtering array of violent electric bolts around Briar. Her eyes emitting a trifecta of the same bolts.

"W-what?!" she stumbled in her words. Sparks? Her affinities were be activated without her consent? Without her control? That would be impossible!

"That can't be right?" she sucked in a sharp unsteady breath before lifting her arms. What she found only alarmed her more. Bright purple bolts of lightning were weaving and snaking all over her arms and the rest of her body. Her mind instantly screamed what she knew was happening.

'_I've imprinted with him! The purple in my dream! It's his mask!' _although she hadn't intended to tell herself that. It had been for someone else.

'_Follow my scent, I'm pretty sure I'm underground.' _Her eyes narrowed at the purple banded terrapin. Even if he was the one who had saved her she still did not feel safe. Even with each butterfly the fluttered in her stomach when he looked into her eyes, she still wanted to escape. Her fear had adrenalized her enough to the point where she could no longer sit still and she bolted for the lab's door. Her legs carrying her swiftly, to the turtle's surprise, much quicker than himself.

She was out the door in a second, her eyes wild and the electricity still slithering around her body. She looked everywhere for an entrance but she couldn't see anything. Walls, couches, a kitchen. Where was the door?!

'_There's no door.'_ It wasn't her own voice this time, screaming for her to run. Her older sister's calm but harsh voice rang through her mind, and for once, Briar welcomed it's Transylvanian accent,and she instantly knew that wherever she was, she was close.

_'Max! Where are you?!'_ her mind was screaming, close to hysterics. She spotted April returning from the kitchen with her water. The red head looked up and Briar couldn't help but cringe as the glass slipped from April's hand and shattered on the cement floor.

"Y-your…there's…what…" the woman stuttered, tripping over her own tongue in her own fit of hysteria.

_'Bri. I hear voices…your scent…it stops at a wall. I hear a voice on the other side…is it you?'_ her sister's thickly accented voice asked inside her head. Briar narrowed her eyes at April O'Neil.

"Where….where is the door. I will not stay here in my condition without my pack." Her voice had suddenly gained back its forceful tone. She was already healing but she needed what everyone who was like her needed.

"D-door? P-pack-"

"Yes. Pack. Where is the door April?" Briar asked, her arms shaking with the adrenaline rush that had started to smother her calm temperament. The woman could only point in the direction of a bare wall across the large expansive room.

"You're leaving?" the voice seethed into her mind and made her shiver. _Idiot, don't show weakness!_ She scolded herself. Her narrowed pink eyes rested momentarily on Donatello and she instantly felt pulled to him. Ignoring the feeling she knew she couldn't leave now. It was nearly impossible in her new predicament. She shook her head no.

"My sister needs in…my Pack…" she told him flatly, trying to keep her voice void of any emotion.

"How does your sister know where you are?" this voice was different it held the same dominant tone as her sisters but of the male variety. _The Leader I assume._ She turned and looked another, taller turtle dead in the eyes. His a grayish brown a large contrast to that of her vibrant pink. He was just as built if not more than Donatello. Two katana swords were strapped to his shell and it took her a minute to steady her nerves. He was a little taller than Donatello and to be honest he scared her. But she stood her ground and narrowed her eyes to him instead.

"Pack telepathy." She said to him gruffly.

"So because of you my family's secret has been jeopardized?" he was too calm and it scared Briar even more.

"I'm the one who was brought down here and away from the safety of _my_ family." She heard the hint of a growl in her voice and felt her canines begin to lengthen and sharpen. She took one step toward the turtle and shoved her finger into his chest.

"I deserve to have my family here as well, considering the situation the damn universe has put me in." she snarled. The turtle's eyes widened for only a second before he raised an eye ridge questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" Donatello's sweet voice asked quietly as he strode over to the two. Briar sighed and stepped away from the other turtle, probably a brother.

"I'll explain when you let my pack in. They can follow my scent they would have been at your door step even if I hadn't called them." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Donatello shared a look with the other turtle who nodded in response.

"Tell them to pull the second pipe above them to the left." Donatello instructed. Briar sighed once more and in an instant the secret door to the lair was sliding open and three more women were striding in like they owned the place.

"I'll call the others and Master Splinter, looks like we've got some talking to do." The older turtle said as he turned away from them.

"Briar Rose Anastasia Velarious!" Briar winced at the tone of her sister's voice. She turned to look at the older woman who looked almost completely different from her besides their hair color and noses.

"Max." she gave a small wave as the girl approached. She was slightly taller than Briar with hair almost the same color, a dark auburn while Briar's still muddy locks were more brown. Max's eyes were those of her father. Red. She didn't hate them, she didn't think they made her look evil, but fierce and commanding. She had the same body type as Briar, thin with a flat stomach, long legs a curves to match. She sported a tight black wife beater shirt that had her favorite band's name scrawled on it with a skull and some broken baseball bats, tight black skinny jeans and high-top converse wedges in a dark blue color. Her red eyes decorated with thick black eyeliner and smokey black eyeshadow.

Behind her there were two other girls. A curvy Native American woman with waist length straight ebony hair and golden eyes. Her skin the perfect shade of caramel, her long legs shone by her jean shorts, an expertly made poncho covering her torso. And a shorter, younger girl with lightly tanned skin and short golden blonde curls that brushed just under her chin. Her eyes a striking green and her form thin and built beneath her ragged jeans, navy blue tank top and jean vest.

"What happened last night? I thought you were with Anthony?" Maxine asked sharply, not even noticing as two more turtles seemed to appear from the brick work and a large rat, along with the blue masked turtle.

"Yea…that was the problem." Briar grumbled as she was embraced by their youngest pack member, Belle.

"We were so worried!" the young girl exclaimed as she pulled back at arms length to inspect her pack mate. The slowly healing bruises and cuts made her light hearted smile fade into a strangely scary frown.

"He do this?" she asked softly. Briar shivered and nodded slowly, her eyes drifting to the ground.

"He hurt you?" Maxine snapped, her red eyes ablaze with a new fury.

"Yes! Yes Anthony hurt me but can we get back to the point that there are four giant turtles staring at us and a very large rat and a woman who I just met. They are all staring." Briar growled through her gritted teeth. Maxine sighed and ran a tattooed hand over her face. Peeking through her fingers she looked to her left to see that what her younger sister said was true. It was not an acid induced lie.

"Alright, calm down Briar. But we are not done talking about this." A lightly tanned hand rested on the pale girl's shoulder and Briar nodded her head at the tall Native American woman beside her. Catori smiled lightly at the younger pack mate.

"Please, seat so we can discuss the matters at hand." The four girls looked hesitantly at the large rat, expecting it to look oddly gruesome but when they set their sights on the elderly gray rat each girl's mouth slowly curved into a smile.

"Oh I just wanna hug him!" Belle squealed with excitement. "Look at him!" she bounced on her feet happily and received numerous eye rolls from her pack as they were ushered to the living area of the underground home. Briar keeping her eyes locked on Donatello as he walked ahead of her and seated himself in a worn recliner. The other's allowing the four girls to sit themselves close together on the beat up couch as they sat either on arm rests or the floor, the large rat taking a seat in another recliner.

"So who are you exactly?" Maxine asked swiftly, sitting back with her arms crossed over her chest, her legs crossed.

"You want the full story or just a short version?" the turtle in orange asked. Briar couldn't even remember his name now.

"I'd like to hear the whole sh-bang." Belle smiled. Maxine raised a brow at the nineteen year old girl before nodding.

"We've got time to spare." She said, her expression one of boredom.

So, while Splinter, the rat, told them the story of his master, the Shredder, his four sons and their numerous adventures. The four girls sat, Belle and Briar engrossed in the story, Catori and Maxine only showing brief expressions of shock or happiness until the story was finished.

"Named after Renaissance artists huh?" Max asked with a half smile.

"Yep, I'm Michelangelo." The one in the orange mask said with a wild grin on his face that made Briar smile herself. It was like his happiness was contagious. She then looked at her savior.

"That's Donatello, he and Michelangelo came to my rescue last night. Gave Anthony a knot the siize of a baseball on his head as I recall it." She smiled lightly at the two turtles who nodded and smiled back. Maxine's expression turned cold at the mention of Anthony's name and she suppressed a low growl, instead she looked two the other two turtles. The one in blue introduced himself as Leonardo and the bulkiest one in a red mask was named-

"Raphael." The name sent a shiver down Maxine's spine as he said the name. Red. That color, it was the only color in her dreams since she and her pack had claimed New York as their designated territory. No, not New York city, New York the state. Her pack mates and her had been having strange dreams ever since. Only one color being shown to each of them. Hers had been red. Great. She sat up stalk straight and laid her hands in her lap.

"I suppose-"

"We'd like ta know a bit about you?" she blinkd and slowly rested her gaze on Raphael.

"Yes…that's what I was…just about to say." She narrowed her eyes slightly but shook the unnerving feelings away.

"Where do you come from?" Splinter asked her softly. Maxine in the past hour, had started to like the rat, he reminded her of her father.

"Well, all different places really. I was born in Transylvania and lived with my father. When I was very young…only one year to be exact, I learned that my mother had been abducted and that's why she wasn't there during my childhood." A small sigh escaped her lips as she continued. "At the age of 15, I was introduced to what I really am, a warrior. A demi-god really. Half immortal, half mortal. That's what we all are, but we all have one thing in common which is that our souls are those of wolves that have passed on. Blessing us with their spirits. We can take the form of these spirits, only we are far larger than they once were-"

"How big?!" Maxine's attention snapped to Michelangelo who was now sitting on the arm rest of the recliner Donatello was seated in.

"Females are as large as a fully grown male Shire draft horse. 17 hands at the least we are all long legged so we are at least 78 inches tall. Males are at least two hands taller and are considerably more muscular than females. But it doesn't matter much if the female has any affinities." Briar explained to the youngest turtle smoothly. His eyes grew huge but then gained a confused look as he leaned toward Don.

"How big is that?" he questioned. Donatello rolled his eyes.

"Taller than Raph." He told his brother, not wanting to get into the numerous possibilities. Michelangelo seemed to take this as astonishing because his mouth fell agape.

"You guys are tall." He said shaking his head. Maxine smiled and nodded.

"Being tall means nothing if you're up against someone who has affinities, whether they have one or five. Wolves with affinities are more complex than regular wolves." Catori added from her spot next to Maxine.

Leonardo tilted his head to the side the slightest bit. "So you all are half immortal? You can't die?" he asked, the last time they had met an immortal had been one freaky experience and almost a huge disaster. Thankfully the fiasco with Winters was over and had been for about four and a half years.

Maxine shook her head. "We can most certainly die…." She cringed at mentioning death. "But it's very difficult to kill us."

"Decapitation is the best way to go. Although forms of magick and torture have been used in the past to take the lives of our ancestors." Briar stated bluntly, almost not noticing the look of pure horror printed on her eldest sister's face.

"To continue on…I learned of my true nature and that of my entire family and neighborhood, a small village at that. They were my pack at first. But my father was an Alpha and so had been my mother. I was also born an Alpha. Therefore I would inherit my own pack. But that had meant my betrothal to…" she made a face of pure disgust. "A terrible boy whose name is Aden. I was of course…infuriated that my future had been written out like I was just some pawn." She grimaced.

"So our mother contacted her. She had escaped her bondage in human trafficking and hid in Rio, unfortunately impregnated by some drug dealing Spaniard. She later had me….that had all been two years after Maxine's birth. When our mother finally managed to steady her own life she contacted Maxine. So Maxine and her father came to Brazil and lived there. I finally met my half sister at the age of 14 and she 15." Briar reached over to grasp her sister's shoulder and squeezed it gently giving her a small smile. Maxine returned the smile, resting her hand atop her sister's.

"Since I ran away from the pack…Aden is…furious. So I'm creating my own pack starting with these three." She gestured at the three other girls.

"We've already claimed New York as our territory..." Catori stated flatly.

"The entire city?" Raphael asked, sounding shocked but it had a mocking tone.

"More like the entire state." Maxine quipped smiling a toothy smile at the large turtle, her canines extending slightly. "Big wolves need big homes." She mused, which in turn received a snort from the hot headed terrapin.

"If you're so powerful, why didn't you just take that guy out last night Briar?" Donatello asked the dark haired girl. Her pink eyes once again rested on him and softened.

"We can't show ourselves to humans, they like to turn us in to science and newspapers for money." She sighed and brushed her fingers lightly over her bruise.

"So where is your family now young ones?" Maxine and Briar blanched at the question the rat had asked. Briar's eyes instantly filled to the brim with tears and she proceeded to stand up and excuse herself before she removed herself from the living area, going to the only other room she knew of, Donatello's lab.

"I'm sorry…old wounds heal slowly…" Maxine smiled, although she too looked on the brink of tears as she excused herself as well to comfort her sister.

"Was it something I said?" the old rat asked the two remaining girls. Belle sighed heavily.

"Aden sent for Max and Bri's family to be killed. They had two older brothers as well…they had been tied down, cut open and burned in their own home while Max and Bri where out looking for more recruits. Me and Catori have been friends since school, she showed me the ropes. But once you join a pack…you're all in sync. When we got back to their place….we could all feel the anguish and the pain that those two felt. We both mourned for our Alpha and Beta." Catori nodded slowly in agreement. Donatello and Michelangelo seemed shocked.

"Why would he do that..?" Donatello finally asked.

"Because…he wants her." Catori said, her gold cat-like eyes homing in on him, making him squirm in his chair.

"But…couldn't she just…kick his ass I mean...she's an Alpha." Raphael could feel his heart twist at the thought of someone going and killing off the poor girls' family. He would have killed whoever did that to his family.

"He is an Alpha as well, born that way. But something else came up. When we all got here and claimed our territory we started having these weird dreams." Belle started, wringing her hands in a nervous fashion as she waited for her alpha to return.

"Dreams that have symbolism in the wolf world either mean you're a prophetess…or you are near someone you are imprinted with." Catori scanned the faces of the four brothers, zeroing in on the mask a shade of royal blue. "And we can't all be prophetesses…we all discovered all of our affinities at early ages."

"What does it mean to imprint on someone?" Michelangelo asked.

"Imprinting is a universal bond that two people share with each other. If it's two wolves…they both already know of it. But if it is a wolf and a mortal. Only the wolf knows. The mortal feels it, but doesn't know what it means. Only that they feel pulled to the wolf, like they need to be near them, eventually it turns to love." Maxine's voice was hard and cold as she returned to the living space, standing behind the couch.

"The highest law in our society is that no one can touch someone who has been imprinted on. It's high treason." She stated.

"What happens if someone breaks that law?" Raphael asked as he leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee as he sat on the armrest of Splinter's chair.

"They die." Maxine's fire engine red eyes locked with those of Raphael. "They die a slow and painful death….my mother wasn't so lucky…she had died next to the one who had imprinted on her. And if anyone ever touches the one I have imprinted on…they will be dead within minutes." Her voice had turned into a snarl as she said this and Raphael could feel the goose bumps on his skin.

"Who's that? Do you know?" Mikey asked, practically bouncing on the armrest. His baby blue eyes shining.

"Yes…but that is for another day. Donatello, may I speak with you?" Donatello felt a slight chill run up his back as the Alpha wolf addressed him.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, rising from his chair to follow the auburn haired female away from the living space.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about? Wouldn't you rather talk to Leo? Our leader?" he asked, slightly shocked. The Alpha sighed and shook her head.

"No, this is a matter regarding my sister." She began, running her hand through her thick auburn waves. "She believes she has imprinted with you Donatello,-now don't freak out yet let me explain this situation to you first-" Donatello swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at the mention of imprinting and nodded.

"Briar is not some sensitive flower. She is a strong woman and should be treated as such unless she says otherwise. Imprinting is not bad. In fact, even with all the enemies you and your brothers have there is a lesser chance of you dying now." Donatello's mouth fell agape only slightly.

"Oh geez." He ran his hand over his face in frustration.

"She will protect you until her last breath Donatello, whatever the cost. She will be there. Do you understand? There is no fighting this. I don't know if you turtles are particularly interested in human females but-"

"Oh no, we are….trust me." He cut her off and offered a smile that Maxine found oddly cute.

"Alright. It is your choice entirely where your relationship goes with my sister but I will tell you one thing…if you hurt my sister…I can't kill you…but I can back your life a living hell…got it?" the accent had started lightly and then became stronger as she went on. The young turtle nodded and sighed.

"Where is she? Is she okey?" he asked, genuinely concerned for the girl.

"In the bathroom we found, she's still shaken up…she should be fine." Maxine finally smiled, it was a sweet smile that made Donatello feel as if he'd finally been accepted by this hard core, kill first and ask questions later type of woman and he found that especially comforting. Nodding to the Alpha wolf he turned on his heel and made his way to the bathroom where Briar was.

Watching him go Maxine rubbed her temples, her head was ringing and that could only mean-

"Yes Raphael?" she asked as she turned to face the turtle who had reached out his hand to tap her on the shoulder before she had turned around.

"Why did you look at me like that…earlier…when you said whoever touches someone who's been imprinted on dies?" his question was straight forward. To the point. Maxine liked that, he didn't beat around the bush. But she sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later Raphael." She answered. The turtle looked perplexed for a moment, furrowing his brow before narrowing his eyes and shaking his head as he turned to walk away.

"Oh yes…I'm sure you'll find out." She grumbled as she retreated back to the living space.

**AN: **So, how was that? Any mistakes. Please tell me. My typing skills are horrid and my story telling sucks but hey. I'm trying.

Please review!


End file.
